


Home Sweet Home

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, hi honey i missed u lets have hot sex to catch up, this entire fic was born of finding that tag, this is gratuitous porn move along, use condoms kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jason comes back from an Outlaws mission and Tim shows him just how much he missed him.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 187
Collections: Anonymous





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this cause i wanted to see if i could write smut *shrug

Jason fought the urge to completely collapse when he finally closed the door to his apartment behind him. The case he’d been on had sent him globe-trotting with the Outlaws for two weeks with complete radio silence, meaning two whole weeks spent without a single word from his wonderful boyfriend. 

Hopefully, he’d get to see Tim soon but right now the only thing on Jason’s mind was a good nap in his own bed, far far away from any heat-sensitive exploding arrows getting tangled with literal flames of hair. A soft chime on his phone indicating that his security system back up made him look down, reminding him again of the cryptic text his said boyfriend had sent him earlier.

< _if ur back on time wtout any detours i’ll have a surprise for u_ >

Any other time Jason would take out a second to shoot back a reply, something along the lines of teasing him for his inability to use proper spelling whilst texting, or just asking the mysterious bastard what the ‘surprise’ was. As it was, Jason was barely awake enough to start up the coffee maker that was usually only used by Tim, but one that was pulled out by him only when he was in dire need of a caffeine boost. And if he was going to get the report to Bruce by tonight, then he was definitely going to need it (and it still never fails to awe him, that they’ve been able to work through their problems and differences enough that Jason will willingly put off sleep to set the old man’s mind at ease).

After having downed the espresso shot, face twisted up at the bitter flavor that his boyfriend somehow seemed to adore (Jason’s mind helpfully provides examples of a few other fluids with a bitter taste that his boyfriend enjoys, before promptly being shoved into the back of his mind because Tim probably has patrol and he has his report and then sleep), Jason plodded up the stairs to his room where his laptop was, rolling his shoulders a bit to get the stiff joints worked out as he slowly woke up. It’s not until he opens the room door and sees who’s lying sprawled out and flushed on his bed that his mind _truly_ jerks to attention.

It’s Tim. Well, more specifically, it’s Tim with a hand on his leaking dick and two fingers up his ass. Jason promptly proceeds to walk into the doorframe. 

“Tim,” he gasps.

Tim’s head jerks up at the sound of his name, eyes widening when he sees Jason watching him. “Jay,” he breathes out, voice hitching as he thrusts his fingers just a bit deeper. “ _Jason_.”

It’s the way Tim moans out his name that does him in, almost like a flip is switched inside him as any shred of exhaustion disappears from his body. Tugging off his cargo pants takes two seconds (exactly two seconds too long), and ripping off his shirt takes even less, eyes glued to the way Tim spreads his legs even further, blue eyes sparkling underneath the soft light of the bedside lamp.

The second he’s free from the clothes, he’s on the moaning mess of his gorgeous, _perfect_ boyfriend like there’s no tomorrow, one hand reaching up to grip his jaw so he can have a little taste of his wet mouth, and the other venturing down to where he was still furiously pulling at himself. Jason’s hand is big enough that it completely covers Tim’s own, and he takes over his pace even as he curls his tongue around the other’s searching one.

“Hn,” Tim grunts, as Jason finally releases his mouth and moves down his jaw, leaving little nips and licks on his soft skin. “Waited- waited for you,” he finally gets out, the words followed by a high-pitched whine as he obviously hits his prostate.

Jason pauses in his ministrations to the pale chest in front of him, looking up at the pretty young man lying beneath his arms with awe in his eyes. “You mean you didn’t…” Instead of saying it, Jason gives Tim’s pulsing cock another squeeze to emphasize the question.

“N-No,” he replies, shaking his head frantically and tangling his long black hair as he screwed his eyes shut. “Wanted you- couldn’t-”

Tim cuts himself off with a loud moan as Jason bends over and swallows his cock to the root. Hands fist his hair, the small tugs sending bolts of pleasure-pain down his spine as he works on the thick length in his mouth with his tongue, relaxing his throat when Tim takes advantage of Jason’s hands not holding him down and thrusts up.

It doesn’t take more than a minute of Tim fucking his face that the man comes, trembling at the aftershocks that shoot through him as Jason groans around him, a strand of come escaping the seal of his lips as he pulls off, which he wipes away with the back of his hand as looks down at his fucked out boyfriend. 

Tim gives him a dazzling grin. “Welcome back, baby.” 

If Jason hadn’t just swallowed a load of Tim’s come, he’s fairly sure he would have smacked the man for the cheesy ass one-liner. As it is, he leans over and fits his mouth back over Tim’s and lets the man taste a little of himself. 

Tim groans into his mouth, and Jason takes the opportunity to lick his way inside, intent on ravaging those pretty pink lips. That is, before his hand brushes against something very interesting and he realizes that Tim hadn’t pulled his fingers out of himself yet.

“Wh-”

He’s cut off as Tim pulls a maneuver on him, flipping them over so that he’s hovering over Jay’s hips, his knees on either side of his ribs. Jason’s hands immediately go to steady his thigh as Tim somehow rolls a condom on him behind his back whilst mauling his neck with his sharp little teeth.

Jason has to hold back a gasp as Tim’s teeth sink into his collarbone at the same time as his warm, tight heat envelops his cockhead. “Christ, Timmy,” he says, throwing back his head against the headboard as Tim continues to sink down on him. “You’re going to be the death of me. Again.”

Tim frowns at that, making his displeasure known by a sharp flick to Jason’s nipple, and this time he _does_ gasp, surprised. “Tim, god.”

“Hm, not quite,” the man teased, threading his fingers through his hair again as he lifted himself up till only his tip stayed inside him, snatching away any reply Jason might have mustered by dropping down a second after till his ass lay nestled firmly in his hips.

It pulled a punched out groan from the back of Jason’s throat, the first of many as Tim set a brutal pace, matching every one of Jason’s noises with a clear cry of his own, head thrown back to show off his pale neck as he rode him, painted with hickeys and bite marks making him look absolutely debauched.

Tim stilled for a second when he found that angle, before starting up again with double the vigor. It took approximately five seconds before Jason couldn’t hold it anymore, and he flipped them over again, swallowing up Tim’s little “eep” with a hungry pant. Following the pattern, he began peppering wet kisses all over his reddened face even as he wrapped a hand around Tim’s cock.

“You. Are. The most. Amazing,” Jason huffed out between kisses, groaning when he felt Tim clench around him as he came, the evidence of his release spurting hot and wet all over the man’s abs. The tightness is enough to throw him over the edge as well, and he comes inside Tim’s slick body with a final curse.

And afterward, when they’ve both showered and cleaned up (and then showered again, because, well) and had a good eight hours worth of sleep (even if Jason had had to sit on the wily young sleep-evasive vigilante to get him to pass out), Jason can’t make himself feel bad about the forgotten reports even when Bruce tells him off at the next meet-up.

Besides, the apology sex is _definitely_ worth it.


End file.
